Cartas al viento
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: Hola, Papá. Sísifo me ha dicho que si te escribo cartas y las lanzo desde lugares altos llegarán a donde estés. Dice que el viento las recogerá y te hará llegar mis palabras.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece**

* * *

Hola Papá,

Sísifo me ha dicho que si te escribo cartas y las lanzo desde lugares altos llegarán a donde estés. Dice que el viento las recogerá y te hará llegar mis palabras. No sé si creerle, pero quiero intentarlo, por eso te escribo desde el acantilado más alto que he encontrado. Desde aquí se ve todo el Santuario y el pueblecito que tenemos al lado, Rodorio. Las vistas son preciosas, seguro que te gustaría estar aquí para verlas.

Llevo un tiempo viviendo aquí y es divertido. Suelo entrenar a menudo con el tío Sísifo y me lo paso bien aprendiendo nuevas técnicas o practicando lo que aprendí de ti. Los demás caballeros de oro se portan bien conmigo, pero no sé si me toman en serio. Creo que es porque soy el más joven. Les demostraré lo fuerte que soy, solo necesito una oportunidad. ¡Pronto verán lo temible que es este fiero león!

Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo preguntarte algo. ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? Te juro que desde que te fuiste he sido un niño bueno. Protegí tu querida armadura hasta la llegada del tío Sísifo. Me fui con él al Santuario, donde tú mismo viviste, y entrené duro para que me dejaran llevar tu armadura. Pensé que si me convertía en el caballero de Leo, como tú, por fin podría oírte en el viento como hace el tío. Pensé que me dirías que estabas orgulloso de mí. ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Es porque todavía no soy lo suficientemente fuerte? Si es así te prometo que me esforzaré más y que cuando sea más fuerte te vengaré, papá. Pero antes necesito saber algo.

¿Qué debo hacer para oírte, papá? ¿Qué debo cambiar? ¿Me dirás qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal?

Te quiero mucho,

Regulus


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece**

* * *

Hola, Papá:

Parece mentira que hayan pasado cinco años desde que empecé a mandarte estas cartas, ¿a que sí? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo crees que seguiré escribiéndote? ¿Cuántas cartas más lanzaré al aire desde este acantilado? No pienses mal, no es que me haya cansado de hablar contigo. Sabes que sigo intentando escuchar tus sabias palabras en el viento, pero todavía no he tenido éxito. No me rendiré, aunque últimamente siento que estoy corriendo a contrarreloj. Creo que me queda poco tiempo, papá. La Guerra Santa ha empezado.

Shion y Dohko, los caballeros de Aries y Libra, han vuelto de Italia con la noticia: Hades ha vuelto. Ya hace tiempo que nos enfrentábamos de forma esporádica contra algunos de sus espectros, pero ahora todo se va a volver mucho más serio. He oído que dos de los caballeros de bronce que iban con Shion y Dohko no han vuelto. Yato de Unicornio y Tenma de Pegaso. No conocía a Tenma, pero sí a Yato. Creo que te hablé de él en alguna carta, ¿lo recuerdas? Era el chico con quien te dije que entrenaba bajo la vigilancia del tío Sísifo. Tenía mi edad, y me lo pasaba bien luchando contra él. Él no me subestimaba como hacían por aquella época los caballeros de oro. Era un tipo genial, de verdad. Su muerte me ha dolido y me ha hecho pensar.

Sé que estoy preparado para luchar y me da igual dar mi vida por mi causa. Quiero vengar tu muerte, papá, eso no ha cambiado en absoluto. Pero ahora que están empezando a morir algunos caballeros de bronce y plata tengo miedo. Me aterra pensar en que podría pasarle algo al tío Sísifo. Sé que a él no le importaría dar su vida por la diosa Atenea al igual que a mí no me importará dar la mía si es para vengarte pero… No quiero volver a quedarme solo. Una vez fue suficiente. Y el tío Sísifo es todo lo que me queda. A lo mejor soy egoísta, pero... no quiero que se vaya contigo. Lo siento, papá. No quiero decepcionarte con mi egoísmo, pero no quiero tener que escribirle cartas a él también. No me lo tengas en cuenta, por favor.

Te quiero mucho,

Regulus


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece**

* * *

Hola, Papá:

He decidido lanzar esta carta desde un sitio distinto al que te tengo acostumbrado. Espero que no te importe, pero siento que este es el mejor lugar posible para hablarte de alguien en especial. Seguro que te gustan las vistas. ¿Ves ese hermoso jardín de rosas que hay ahí abajo? Son las últimas rosas que quedan del caballero de Piscis.

No sé si te he escrito alguna vez acerca de Albafica de Piscis. Posiblemente era el caballero de oro con quien menos he hablado ya que siempre se alejaba de todo el que se le acercara. Por sus venas corría uno de los venenos más letales que te podrías encontrar, así que eligió aislarse del mundo. En cierto modo le admiraba por eso, ¿sabes? Poca gente sería capaz de hacer algo así para proteger a aquellos que le rodean. El tío Sísifo me contó que tomó esa decisión porque su maestro, a quien quería como a un padre, murió envenenado por su sangre. No te rías, pero cuando me enteré me dieron unas ganas terribles de ir a darle un abrazo de consuelo, aunque fuera con retraso. Creo que el tío Sísifo adivinó mis intenciones porque cuando iba a salir corriendo hacia la casa de Piscis me recordó que Albafica siempre evitaba el contacto físico con las personas, hasta con nosotros, los caballeros de oro. Menos mal que no hice nada, me hubiera muerto de vergüenza. En serio, eso fue hace años. Ahora he madurado y me comporto como un adulto responsable.

Albafica dio su vida para acabar con Minos de Grifo, uno de los tres jueces del infierno. Le venció cuando éste intentaba acabar con Rodorio. Gracias a él el pueblecito está a salvo. ¿No es increíble? El hecho de que se esforzara tanto en proteger a una gente con quien realmente no podía relacionarse dice mucho de él. Cualquier otro en su lugar hubiera dicho que lo que les pudiera pasar no era asunto suyo y se hubiera desentendido del asunto.

He oído a mucha gente hablar sobre su batalla aquí en el Santuario y, por lo que entiendo, ahora ven a Albafica con otra luz. Antes se le conocía como el caballero más hermoso de Atenea. Ahora es Albafica de Piscis, el caballero que ha vencido a uno de los tres jueces del infierno. ¿No te parece inspirador? Yo también venceré a uno de los jueces para vengarte aunque tenga que pagar el mismo precio que el caballero de Piscis. ¡Es una promesa! Estoy seguro de que cuando lo logre el viento me traerá tus palabras llenas de orgullo. Ansío que llegue ese momento, de verdad.

Llevo un buen rato dándole vueltas a algo en mi cabeza. ¿Piensas que ahora Albafica es feliz? Espero que esto no sea el final para él, sino un nuevo inicio, una oportunidad para ser libre. Estoy seguro de que ahora mismo está contigo viajando en el viento, disfrutando de una agradable brisa de aire fresco, libre del veneno que le atormentó en vida. Se merece el descanso.

Pero yo no puedo descansar. Ahora es responsabilidad del resto de caballeros el seguir luchando para que su sacrificio no haya sido en vano. Hades no ganará la guerra. No le dejaremos.

Te quiero mucho,

Regulus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece**

* * *

Hola, Papá:

Hoy traigo una buena y una mala noticia. ¿Te parece bien que empiece con la buena? En tiempos de guerra es necesario disfrutar al máximo hasta de la más pequeña alegría para no caer en las garras de la desesperanza, o eso me dijo el tío Sísifo.

¿Recuerdas que te dije que habíamos perdido a dos caballeros de bronce? Pues parece que estaba equivocado. Un mensajero de Jamir nos comunicó, poco después de que escribiera aquella carta, que Yato de Unicornio estaba perfectamente y que iba a traer a Tenma del infierno, que se había salvado gracias a una pulsera con las oraciones de la diosa Atenea. Eso debió ser una aventura increíble, pero no sé si me gustaría lidiar con la presión que ellos debieron sentir al saber que Pegaso corría a contrarreloj. Ni siquiera las oraciones de nuestra diosa duran para siempre. El último mensaje que nos ha llegado desde Jamir nos ha confirmado que ambos están volviendo al Santuario sanos y salvos. Me alegro mucho por ellos.

Ahora toca la mala noticia. Los caballeros de bronce trajeron los 108 frutos sagrados del infierno y Asmita de Virgo los usó para hacer un rosario que sellara las almas de los espectros para que no volvieran a la vida cada vez que se les derrotara. Parece una buena noticia, pero Asmita tuvo que usar todo su cosmos para ello, así que no puedo decir que lo sea. Cualquier noticia que involucre la muerte de un compañero jamás puede ser buena. Me niego a que lo sea.

Asmita casi nunca salía del templo de Virgo. Siempre estaba allí, meditando, almacenando grandes cantidades de cosmos. Así es como le conocí. Recuerdo que cuando llegué al Santuario entré en la casa de Virgo por error y, cuando le vi meditando, me recordó mucho a ti. Cuando notó mi presencia se dio cuenta de que era el nuevo caballero de Leo y me dijo que mi casa estaba más abajo, que tenía un gran poder y que parecía tonto. Qué tiempos aquellos.

El caballero ciego de armadura dorada, como le llamaban algunos, tenía una forma muy peculiar de percibir el mundo. Algunos dudaban de si realmente estaba de nuestro lado en la guerra. No se fiaban de él por ser budista, pero no se lo decían a la cara porque se le conocía como el hombre más cercano a Buda. Ahora esas dudas resultan ridículas pero... Hay algo a lo que no puedo dejar de darle vueltas. Asmita llevaba años meditando y almacenando su cosmos y ha ido a Jamir sin que nadie le enviara allí. Nadie se lo ha ordenado, pero él sabía que sólo su cosmos podría convertir los frutos sagrados en un arma. ¿Crees que sabía que ese sería su destino incluso antes de empezar la Guerra Santa? ¿Era por eso por lo que siempre estaba meditando y almacenando poder? ¿Para sacrificarse nada más empezar? ¿Realmente era imposible ganar sin que al menos uno de nosotros muriera? ¿Cuántos más humanos tienen que morir en esta guerra de dioses?

Papá, realmente te necesito en estos momentos.

Te quiero mucho,

Regulus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece**

* * *

Hola, Papá

Ha ocurrido algo terrible. Han herido al tío Sísifo con su propia flecha dorada. Parece estar dormido, pero no despierta sin importar cuántas veces le llame. No despierta, papá. Mi voz no le alcanza. No sé qué hacer. Ayúdame, por favor. Te necesito. Estoy solo y no sé qué hacer.

Te dije en una carta que no quería que el tío Sísifo se fuera contigo, pero no me refería a esto. Ahora el tío Sísifo no está ni contigo ni conmigo. Está solo en algún lugar. ¿Acaso mi egoísmo causó esto? ¿Es culpa mía lo que le ha sucedido al tío? No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de mis palabras. Debí estar allí con él. Es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa.

Papá, tienes que decirme cómo ayudarle. Seguro que sabes cómo. No importa cuál sea el remedio, haré lo que sea necesario para curarle. Por favor, papá, dime cómo salvarle. Si no lo haces por mí, hazlo por tu hermanito pequeño. Por favor, esto es importante.

Te lo suplico, papá. Mándame una señal.

Te quiero mucho

Regulus


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece**

* * *

Hola, Papá:

¿Recuerdas la última carta en la que me mostraba optimista ante la guerra? ¿No echas de menos los días en los que te escribía para contarte las cosas buenas que me pasaban o para charlar sobre asuntos sin importancia? ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde aquel entonces? Qué lento y qué rápido pasa el tiempo en momentos como este, ¿no crees? Es raro, pero yo lo veo así. Por una parte siento que llevamos siglos luchando en esta guerra que apenas acaba de empezar, pero por otra parte noto que todo pasa muy rápido. A lo mejor el problema es mío, que soy demasiado lento para reaccionar.

Lamento haber perdido la compostura en mi carta anterior. Yo quería darte una buena noticia en ella pero me enteré de lo que le sucedió al tío y perdí la cabeza. Sabía que podía pasar algo así durante esta guerra, pero... No sé, ver así al tío me hizo entrar en estado de shock. Reaccioné sin pensar y escribí muchas inseguridades tontas. Actué como un crío, ¿verdad?

Lo que quería contarte en mi anterior carta era la espectacular lucha de Aldebarán contra un espectro tan fuerte como los tres jueces. Acabó un poco chamuscado, pero vivo. Iba a ser un mensaje de optimismo y... ya no es nada. La gran estrella se ha apagado. Unos espectros durmieron al Santuario y solo quedó él para luchar contra ellos. Estaba herido por su anterior batalla. Venció a sus enemigos, pero a costa de su vida. Tú conociste a Aldebarán, ya sabes cómo era. No iba a quedarse quieto viendo cómo acababan con el caballero de Pegaso, que no podía defenderse. Era un toro obstinado, seguro que luchó por Tenma sin siquiera pensar en su estado. Si le ves en el viento mándale saludos de mi parte, ¿vale?

El tío Sísifo sigue igual. No puedo hacer nada más que esperar a que despierte y me siento inútil. Estoy intentando mostrarme optimista y hacer bien mi trabajo durante su ausencia para que cuando despierte pueda estar orgulloso de mí.

Cuida de él desde donde estés, por favor, papá.

Te quiero mucho,

Regulus.


	7. Chapter 7

En lo que experimento para intentar mejorar mis futuros fics, he escrito esta carta que hace de nexo entre la primera y la segunda temporada. Este es el único fic al que no se aplica el hiatus por razones obvias: Regulus escribe las cartas y no tiene sentido que de un día a otro cambie su forma de escribir sin más.

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece**

* * *

Hola, Papá:

Las cosas han estado relativamente tranquilas en los últimos días. No ha habido bajas entre los caballeros de oro, pero el tío Sísifo sigue igual. No hay mejorías, ni ha empeorado. Sigue exactamente igual. Mientras no haya razones para pensar que su estado irá a peor, me mantendré optimista. Algo me dice que se recuperará pronto.

Cada vez tengo más claro que el caballero de Pegaso será clave en esta guerra. Me han llegado noticias de que se siente culpable por la muerte de Aldebarán de Tauro y que por eso ha dejado el Santuario. Parece que el encargado de hacerle volver será el caballero de Cáncer. Conociendo a Manigoldo, más que "hacerle volver", lo correcto sería decir que le arrastrará de vuelta en contra de su voluntad. Casi me da pena el pobre Tenma, de verdad.

No sé qué más decir, la verdad. Siento que últimamente estas cartas se han convertido en una especie de informes de guerra. No hago más que decirte quién ha muerto y es bastante deprimente. Desearía poder volver a los días en los que te contaba qué tal me había ido la jornada y me quejaba de que el tío Sísifo era muy estricto con mis estudios. Echo de menos esos tiempos, así como mi infancia. Ahora que lo pienso, mi niñez no queda lejos. Recuerdo los días que pasé contigo como si hubieran sido ayer… No sé si te lo dije ya en alguna carta, pero te estoy muy agradecido por cómo cuidaste de mí.

Esto último me ha quedado raro, ¿no crees? Era solo algo que se me ocurrió según escribía. El tío Sísifo siempre decía que tenía que ordenar mis pensamientos antes de ponerme a escribir, pero nunca se me dio bien eso.

Te quiero mucho,

Regulus


End file.
